Data storage systems are arrangements of hardware and software that include non-volatile data storage devices (e.g. electronic flash drives, magnetic disk drives, and/or optical drives) that are used to provide non-volatile storage for processing host I/O (Input/Output) requests (i.e. write requests and/or read requests) received from one or more host computers. The host I/O requests that are processed by a data storage system may include block I/O requests as well as file I/O requests. The host I/O requests specify one or more data objects (e.g. logical disks or “LUNs” and/or files or file systems) that are hosted on the data storage system and indicate host data that is to be written to or read from the data objects. The data storage system storage performs various data storage services that organize and secure host data received from the host machines on the non-volatile data storage devices.